Conventionally, in performing treatment where a film made of silicon carbide, gallium arsenite, a composite metal oxide (for example, YBa2Cu3O7) or the like is formed on a surface of a wafer, a wafer holder for holding the wafer (hereinafter referred to as “susceptor”) is used.
Here, as a reactor which houses the susceptor, there has been known a vertical-type reactor which is configured such that a reactive gas flows from an upper direction to a lower direction, and the susceptor is rotated at a high speed about a rotary shaft (spindle) along a vertical direction. The susceptor is provided with a bearing which receives the spindle, and the susceptor is fitted on the spindle due to its own weight (see Patent Literature 1, for example).